Secrets
by Icanterbareback
Summary: Jake has left some things unsaid...Sam's upset, the Phantom's in danger, A treasure lies unbarried in the Secret Valley...
1. Summer Plans

A chilly summer-accented breeze blew westward from the grey Calico Mountains, billowed across the playa, and rustled the sage brush at Riverbend Ranch.

Samantha Forester paused while brushing her bay gelding, Ace, smiling as she anticipated the day ahead. Her and her friends, Jake, Jen, and Ryan, planned to take a trail ride into the canyons on the last day of school. And here it was! June 15th and the weather was just right: a cloudless blue sky and cool enough atmosphere for jeans to feel comfortable in the saddle.

Ace swung his head around to glare at the daydreamer who'd failed to continue brushing him.

"Sorry, boy," Sam apologized bringing her gaze back to her bay gelding. She ran the currycomb in circular motions through his fur once more. "All done," she announced.

She turned to set the brush back on the shelf and then faced Ace again. A pang of surprise struck her. The saddle had just magically appeared on his back. "What the…?"

"Gotcha!" Jake popped up from the other side of Ace. "Scared ya, didn't I, brat?" His wide grin lit-up his 'mustang eyes.'

Sam scowled at him. "Happy summer to you too!" She ran her shaking hand over her warm cheek trying to calm down.

All Jake could do was laugh. "I'm just excited for the ride," he answered in defense. "Got rain gear, water, a little food—"

"I don't suppose you have Jen and Ryan in that saddlebag?" Sam asked. "Or perhaps a brain?"

Jake's brown eyes sparkled in amusement. "Jen and Ryan are a little _delayed_ this afternoon at Jen's house. Hear her mom's making her do a couple chores before she goes." He bridled Ace before looking back to Sam. "They're meeting us later."

"Oh," was all she said in response. She tugged the reins lighly to lead Ace out of the barn, into the mild heat, closely followed by Jake.

His black mare, Witch, was ground-tied outside. She whinnied a greeting, tossing her dark mane. She was axious to get going.

Sam sighed, watching the mountains dance in a line across the blue sky line. Her heart beat widely inside her chest. A good old fashion trail ride was just what she needed to get her mind off of the hard school year.

"You gonna mount up, or what?" Jake's voice shattered her care-free thoughts.

Sam's head snapped back to look at him. "Uh, yeah," she answered, still slightly preoccupied. Slidig her left


	2. Summer Plans part 2

**AN: I'm so sorry about this part of the chapter to those that were confused. I wrote and posted this a while back, but somehow it got cut off. Hopefully this will clear some things up. **

"Uh, yeah," she answered, still slightly preoccupied. Sliding her left foot into the stirrup, she swung up into the saddle. She gazed out at the open range again, instinct telling her to search for the Phantom that had once been her horse. Though it would be nice to have Blackie as a ranch horse again, Sam knew it was best to keep him free. As far as she was concerned, that's how wild horses should stay—galloping across the open land, beyond fences or captivity.

Ace danced under her, begging to start running. Sam pulled tight on the reins. During cattle drives, Ace was in charge, but this time, while on the leisurely trail ride, Sam was determined to be the boss.

"So, where to?" she questioned Jake, watching his figure perched on Witch.

"Well…" he pondered. "A short trail would be good, then we'll turn around to get Jen and Ryan at Jen's house."

"Okay," Sam agreed, sending her gelding forward at a walk across the bridge. After a few seconds of silence, she sparked a conversation between them, knowing Jake never would.

"So…"she began, turning her head slightly towards him. "Got any big plans for the summer?" Sam swore she saw his eyes widen before he tugged his Stetson down to hide them.

"What about you?" he said.

Sam shrugged, then looked straight ahead again. "I don't know…the usual, I guess, but…you still haven't answered my question."

He rode in silence for a long time, and Sam wondered if he'd even heard her. He finally said, "There is something…but I can't tell you. It's a surprise. At least for now."

Jake smirked before sending Witch into a full gallop toward the Calico Mountains.


	3. Tell me Something

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to missprincess13, for being my first reviewer!**

"Jake, it's getting dark," Sam complained. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

The trail through the aspen trees was thinning, casting darker shadows through the twilight-colored darkness.

"Uh…yeah. Jen's house is just through here…oh, that's a tree." Jake sighed. "Um…" he contemplated. His hand rose to the back of his neck to rub it.

Sam knew how embarrassed he must be. He could track anything from horses to bees. It must be a disadvantage trying to find your way back in the dark. "Are we lost?" she couldn't help the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"No!" Jake answered with assurance. His tone turned quiet. "I'm just…not exactly sure where we are… at the moment."

"Yeah, we're lost," Sam said dryly. She reined Ace to a stop. "Maybe we should just stay here 'til morning."

Jake stopped Witch, then watched her in disbelief. "Stay out _here_? _All _night?"

"What other choice do we have?" Sam argued.

"Mmm…" Jake began sarcastically. "Keep riding until we find help…" he started pitching ideas.

"Okay, okay!" she interrupted. "Then let's keep riding." She kicked Ace into a gentle jog and Witch followed a step behind at their side. Sam squinted through the half-moon blackness, trying to make out the path ahead. She stole a sideways glance of Jake, wondering if it was difficult for him to see also. Stifling a yawn, she stared forward again.

"You hungry?" Jake's tone was stiff, but not sarcastic this time.

The duration of the trail ride Sam had ignored her empty stomach and now she agnologed it. "A little," she admitted.

In minutes, Ace and Witch were ground tied, wood was collected, a fire was ablaze, and a small shelter was built.

Sam and Jake sat cross-legged in the lean-to, watching the flames dance amid the sticks and leaves. "You know, you're really good at this "Indian stuff,"" Sam complimented, chewing on a stick of beef jerky.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He picked up a stray stick from the ground and started to stir the fire.

"You still haven't told me your big plan for the summer," she begged gently.

"It's still a surprise," Jake answered. Sam couldn't help noticing the small twitch of his lips. He was trying not to smile. "Jen and Ryan should be here by now," Jake added as an afterthought.

Sam's eyebrows were drawn down in confusion. "I thought you said we were going to_ get _them."

She watched Jake freeze under her glare. He remained silent.

Sam let an exasperated sigh escape her tight lips. "Tell the truth," she insisted. "Did you even _ask_ them to come along? They know nothing about this, do they?" The firelight made her wide eyes glow with fury.

"No," Jake whispered a sigh.

"Then why did you bring me out here?" her voice was gentle when she spoke.

Jake faced her, his mustang eyes soft and glittering.

Sam blushed, aware that he was closer to her. "Close your eyes, cowgirl," he whispered.

She did, then felt his warm lips on her. Her skin grew hot and tingly—a reaction to his kiss. Then, she kissed him back. She'd always had a small crush on him, but tried to ignore it. But now, there was no denying it.

When it ended, his face still insanely close to hers, she said, "That was nice."

Jake replied with a crooked smile. Sam melted under it, suddenly breathless. Questions still swirled in her mind, but she couldn't say them.

When Jake finally unlocked their gaze, the duration of silence between them grew longer. The fire crackled, spewing ashes around the circle of rocks they were using as their fire pit.

Sam didn't stop smiling the whole time, caught in a daze. She stifled another yawn, refusing to let Jake know she was tired.

Finally mustering up enough courage, she asked the first question on her mind. "Did you really bring me all the way out here just to kiss me?" Sam tried not to sound smug; sweet and flattered is what she was aiming for, but she failed at trying to make it work. It was different being tolerant of his big ideas.

Jake made a show out of clearing his throat, before saying, "Where did you expect me to do it?"

Sam didn't anticipate that response. She was silent a while longer, listening to the crickets sing. "Why couldn't you just"—she swallowed, trying to get used to saying it—"kiss me at my house?"

"Heaven sakes, brat," Jake's voice was barely above a whisper. "Your father is my boss. How would that make me look kissin' the rancher's daughter?" The intensity in his eyes grew as he stared hard at Sam.

She suppressed a giggle inside her, and came up with her second question. "See? There you go again," she observed. "You're always calling me 'brat' and teasing me…"

"because I like you so much," he finished for her at a full whisper. "I guess it's kind of a weird way of shown it…" his soft voice drifted off into the darkness.

Sam found it strange that she could relate to him. "Yeah, I tease you a lot, too," she realized. She couldn't help smiling as the next question crossed her mind. "How long have you had a crush on me?"

Jake bowed his head bashfully. "Uh…how long is forever?"

She allowed a short, involuntary chuckle to escape her lips. "Should've guessed that. Since you've been _teasing_ me forever."

Then it was Jake's turn to laugh, sending a shiver up Sam's spine. "Brat," he chuckled jokingly.

She drew up a clenched fist and socked him playfully in the arm, laughing once more.

Aftre a while, the laughter was settled and only slow breathing filled the long silence. Sam's forefinger and thumb circled her small wrist. She longed for her watch. It lay on the dresser oher room, neglected to be put on this morning. All the excitement packed in her during the early hours, made her made her preoccupied, resulting in wonderment at this moment.

Her brown eyes wandered up to the sterling night sky, glazed in moonlight. She sighed with contentment, knowing how lucky she was.

"Tell me something," Jake suddenly whispered, breaking through her silent thoughts.

"Huh?" Sam asked, blinking in confusion.

"Something I don't know about you," he clarified, still not turnng his head to look at her.

"Um..." she pondered, staring into the fire pit, which was now only logs and glowing embers. "I don't know how to crack my knuckles _and _I can't stand the sound of anyone doing it, either."

"Really?" Jake's eyebrows raised, he fake stretched, then cracked his knuckles.

"Stop it!" Sam giggled. She got controll of herself, then said, "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Okay," he answered, still looking into the orange sparks in the fire pit. "I find it funny how you look even prettier when you're in trouble."

Sam could see him grinning from the corner of her eye. Fighting back a smile, she continued. "My biggest pet peeve is when people call me something other than 'Sam' or 'Samantha.'"

Jake's smile fell. "Sorry for always calling you 'brat,' he said stiffly. "Hey, maybe I'll call you something nicer, like...pest?"

"Plese don't call me that," Sam persisted. "I know I always act annoyed when you say 'brat,' but I think I'd miss it if you stopped.

His smile was once more alight on his lips, and he was finally looking at her. "Brat," he whispered.

Her stomach fluttered. For the first tie, she wasn't fuious when he said it, but breathless. Unintentionally, she yawned again and lay down on the ground.

"Are you tired?" he asked, but before she could answer him, she was fast asleep.

He smoothed down her hair before laying down himself to sleep.

**In the 24th book, Sam and Jake don't hold hands. **


	4. Walking On Water

A deafening thunder clap woke Sam early in the morning. The echoes through the canyon made it sound increasingly louder. She pulled the jacket draped over her up to her ears, frustrated, and attempted to sleep. A heavenly scent filled her lungs. She opened her eyes just enough to discover Jake's leather jacket acting as a blanket; shielding her from the mild cold and rain. He must've put it on her last night.

It smelled _really_ good; like aftershave. Sam inhaled a deep breath one last time, before spotting Jake through a sheet of rain. He was tying a tarp over the lean-to so everything inside could stay dry.

Jake must have caught her glance, because he uttered, "Go back to sleep, Sam."

She snuggled closer to the jacket and closed her eyes. Her mind was already spurting with blissful thoughts when she was almost asleep, but Jake added one more. "Dream of the Phantom," he whispered.

In Sam's dream, she walked on water. Crystal-blue waves lapped at her ankles and the dense pool held her afloat.

The Phantom came to her by sunlight. Dressed in a white eyelet lace dress, the girl laid her gaze upon the stallion. He came like a ghost; misty against the blue sky, also breaking the rule of sinking. His silver mane sparkled; drops of water weaved into the web of horse hair.

Sam's name for her horse remained suspended on her lips.

Instead of her speaking to him, Blackie spoke to her. "There's more to the secret," he neighed.

The water became deeper. She was sinking…

Sam's eyes snapped open, full of curiosity and fear. Staring into the twilight, she wondered what her dream had meant. _Was_ there a part of the secret Jake hadn't told her yet?

Too tired to even move, Sam whispered through the morning air. "Jake," she croaked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he answered, his voice floating in from outside the lean-to.

Her stomach squished in nervousness. Last night seemed almost unreal. _Jake Ely_ kiss _Samantha Forester_? No way!

She grinned, knowing it had happened. Once more, she tried to get up. Her arms quivered and buckled under her, then collapsed. She fell back to the ground; back to where she started.

"Your breakfast is going to collect flies and maggots if you don't get your sleepyhead-self out of bed, Sam," Jake teased her.

"Really, Jake?" Sam suddenly found the energy to pull herself up. "We're _still_ teasing each other?"

"Hey," he said in defense. "Who said we were going to stop?"

She giggled, then crawled on her hands and knees to the extinguished fire. Taking her granola bar, biscuit, and apple from Jake, she sat down beside him to eat her meal. Sam only concentrated on chewing the stale biscuit, biting into the juicy apple, and enjoying the granola bar for a while, before breaking the cone of silence.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Jake," Sam complemented.

He only grunted a response.

Sam sighed, not succeeding in suppressing the question blazing in her mind: was there more to the secret?

"Jake," Sam sighed once again, covering her hand over his. "I'm not going to pretend there isn't something I want to ask you."

Jake met her eyes, implying her to go on.

"I had a dream last night. About the Phantom.

He laughed shortly. Sam guessed he was remembering when he told her to dream about the Phantom. But she didn't take the bate and echo his laugh.

"This is serious," she insisted. He stopped laughing. Letting out a long breath, she finished. "He said there's more to the secret. He _spoke_ to me." Her eyes were wide and bulging. She tried to relax, knowing she probably looked insane.

"So, Blackie's a fortune teller?" Jake joked.

Sam stared him down.

"It's just a dream, Sam," he answered as his smile fell.

She wasn't so sure. "Is it?" She squeezed his hand harder.

He was silent so long, the sun had risen over the horizon, causing everything to cast long shadows across the desert floor.

Sam let go of his hand to pull off her sweatshirt. It was getting warm fast.

Finally, Jake answered her. "There is more," he said quietly. "The Phantom may be in danger."

Something wrenched at her heart. Once again, she felt as though she was sinking; breaking the surface of the water instead of staying buoyant.


	5. Stubbornness

**AN: Sorry I haven't UD in a while…I was busy writing a book that I've been working on. Writing craves like crazy! Sorry this chapter is short…I promise I'll UD with a longer one soon. Hope you enjoy reading it…and finding out secret # 2!**

"What do you mean the Phantom's in danger?!" She couldn't help the words from bursting out of her. How could Jake keep this a secret from her?

"Sam, calm down," Jake said gently.

"No!" Sam said louder than she meant to. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out yesterday."

She was impatient. "So, what did you find out?"

Jake's eyes turned cold and serious, as if he was about to teach her the news of her mother's death. Sam prepared herself for the worst.

"There's a ledged…" he began.

"Oh boy." Her shoulders dropped as she relaxed. "I think my compliment about your competence with Indian stuff went to your head. A legend doesn't matter—"

"Hush up, brat," Jake said. "It _does _matter. Rustlers are going after the legendary treasure inside the secret canyon where Blackie hides his mares."

She was not just sinking; she was drowning.

Sam's eyes searched Jake's, trying to find the words to say, but she found it difficult to talk underwater.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jake whispered.

Sam nodded weakly.

"I'm gonna go after the rustlers."

"Jake, that's crazy. You could get yourself killed."

"But Blackie means so much to you."

"Not as much as _you_ mean to me." Sam's voice faltered with a desperate tone. "I'd rather have you than the Phantom."

Jake looked away from her, before saying quietly, "I'm not changing my mind, Sam."

"Fine," Sam answered, her stubbornness shinning through. "Then I'm not either."

Question shone in Jake's eyes before she said, "I'm going with you."

**Please review. Tell me what you think: Suggestions? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! The more reviews I get, the sooner I write 'cause I get pumped!**

**Incase anyone's wondering, there will be more characters besides Sam and Jake in the next chap;) LOL**

**PS. Review!**

**PPS. She said sweetly:)**


	6. Another Way

**AN: Wow! Hey, thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter so quickly. **

**I just had to update ASAP!**

Jake's reaction was typical Jake—subtle and silent.

At least it was, until they both rode over River Bend's bridge, untacked Ace, ground-tied Witch, and stood at Sam's door. Her hand cupped over the door knob, but Jake's hand settled warmly over hers. She wouldn't have guessed he was about to argue.

"Sam, please." His voice cracked and he removed his hand from hers. She avoided eye contact with him, embarrassed by his weak tone. "Every time you mention Blackie—"

"Call him The Phantom," she begged.

"Fine," Jake said, but Sam could tell he was annoyed by her statement. "The _Phantom_. Every time you mention him, I can't help but see you falling off his back…" his voice shook as he struggled to continue… "and his hooves crushing your fragile head…"

Sam shuddered, and wished Jake would get to the point. "You're a brat, Sam. For always breaking the rules and going to see Black—_The Phantom_, even when you're forbidden too." He sighed. Sam lifted her head and her eyes melted into his. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I couldn't stand it if I was never able to call you that again."

Sam was too upset to realize that was hypocritical. If she didn't break the rules, he wouldn't call her 'brat.' When she did, he got mad at her.

Jake's eyes released hers as he walked away, down the porch steps. "Jake," she wailed, not able to control her sobs. Tears welled in her eyes as she said, "You could get hurt. At least let me come with you—"

"Sam!" Jake rarely raised his voice, and something about it made her afraid. "You're _not_ coming. You're planting yourself right on this ranch, safe and sound, until I come back."

He strode away, leaving Sam in shock. He fetched Witch and mounted her. Before riding out, he said without turning to look, "I swear to God, Sam. If you show up at my doorstep, wanting to help me, we'll be over."

She watched the silhouette of Jake and Witch lope away.

Her heart ached and she felt torn. She needed to help Blackie—oh, God. Now she was even thinking like Jake. The Phantom. She needed to help the Phantom. What if she came to help him, and his heart shunned her out, never again even wanting her as a friend?

Swirling thoughts crowded her mind as she stepped inside, placed her cowboy hat on the rack, and was led to the kitchen by the sweet aroma of freshly backed, chocolate chip cookies.

She was too distracted by the plate of cookies on the counter to realize that Gram, Bryanna, and Dad were all sitting at the table, giving her "where-the-heck-were-you?" stares.

When she caught their silent message, her arm dropped from her mouth to her side, and she collapsed into a chair. Sam watched longingly out the window, thinking it might be awhile until she saw the sun again. Dad was serious about minding curfew. Her punishment would be great.

"You mind telling me where you were?" Dad began. Sam didn't see his face because she was watching the table top. "All night long?" he added.

"We were worried sick," Gram said. "So were the horses."

Sam looked up, her questioning glance jumping from Gram to Dad to Bryanna.

"You were so _damn_—"Dad slammed his fist on the table—"anxious to get out to the trails, you neglected your chores."

She was looking down again; in shame.

"Usually Dallas wouldn't mind following your trail to make sure you did everything you were supposed to…but, how 'bout tat? It's his day off! He didn't even realize you didn't turn the horses out, muck stalls, or give them fresh water or food until…" he threw his hands in the air. "God knows what time. And _all_ so you could go out riding."

Sam secretly crossed her fingers under the table. _Please say my punishment won't be too bad…_she prayed silently. She looked up.

Bryanna caught Dad's hand on the table and held it down. "Sam, honey," she said in a level voice. "You won't have to worry about forgetting your chores for a while so you can ride. You're grounded."

Sam squeezed her eyes closed, as if she could make it go away. "How long?" she managed to ask.

"Awhile," Gram answered. "We haven't exactly decided yet."

Sam felt sick to her stomach. Now she had to stay put. The decision was made for her. What would happen to her horse?

An idea came to her, making her hope the congregation of adults couldn't read her mind.

There might be another way…

**Hey, thanks for reading—hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review…**


	7. The Plan

**AN: Sorry it's super short. My next chap will be really long. Hope you like…**

Sam couldn't sleep. She didn't even try.

Watching the trails of moonlight squirm across her dark ceiling, she lay in bed on her back; pondering if the plan was good enough or if it would even work at all.

A light, even snoring coming from Dad and Bryanna's room was the only sound in the quiet ranch house. No floorboards creaked, no sheets rustled, even the crickets were hushed tonight.

Sam felt like crying. How could Jake make her choose between him and the Phantom?

Her alarm clock that sat on her bedside table read midnight. Her heart thudded in her chest, imagining the plan once again. She would sneak out of the house so Bryanna, Gram, Dad, or even Cody wouldn't catch her when she was supposed to be grounded. Then she'd ride Ace bareback, to save time, to the Phantom's secret valley. She'd thought about going to Jake's house first, but this would work better—he never said she couldn't show up at the _Phantom's_ doorstep. Whatever Jake had in mind from there, she would help him with.

Sam's eyes wandered to the open window above her bed, then peered out. The soft rush of the La Charla River wasn't broken by the Phantom's hoof beats or quiet whinny to summon her. It was one last place he could be.

Sam didn't allow herself any more time to think about it—she was doing this no matter what. Jake wouldn't stop her.

Since she hadn't changed from her jeans to her nightgown, she was all ready to go. Pulling on her cowboy boots and slicker incase it rained, she silently tip-toed down the stairs, out the front door, and into the night.

The night sky was hazy from a thin layer of clouds. The full moon's light broke through, causing a dull glow to illuminate Sam's path to the barn.

She stared blankly at Ace's stall when she got there—Ace was gone

Before she could pan out any conclusions, a hand over her mouth covered her new-found screams. Something had reached out for her in the darkness…

**AN: Review please:)**


	8. Because

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, viewers. I know this chapter is kinda short, but at first I was going to combine this and the next chapter. However, I thought this would work best. I guess I'm just a short chapter kind of gal;)**

**Hope you like…**

"Don't speak, Brat," a voice whispered to her. "Just listen."

Sam recognized the voice—Jake. She managed to wriggle out of his iron-grip and faced him, her eyes brimmed with furry. She gathered her fingers into a tight fist, socking him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Damn it, Brat," Jake said, clutching his arm. "You hit like a fricken guy!"

"Serves you right," Sam answered breathlessly. She put a hand to her cheek, trying to calm down. "What are you trying to do, give me a heat attack?"

"Sorry," he said quickly. He hesitated. "I know I'm not going to stop you from going to the Phantom's secret valley. And I don't want to break us up over it. So I'm willing to let you come with me. No matter how much I hate it."

Sam's heart leapt to her throat with appreciation. "Oh!" she exclaimed, enclosing Jake in a brief hug. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, Sam. I'm only letting you go with me to accommodate your stupidity."

But Sam couldn't help noticing the slight smile playing across his lips. He pulled his Stetson down tighter on his brow and pointed toward Ace, ground-tied near the ten acre pasture. "Tack up fast. We're headin' out soon as we can."

Sam scoffed. "So, you sneak over to my house, steal Ace out of his stall, nearly scare me to death, and you couldn't tack up Ace for me?"

"All right, all right," he said. "I'll help you."

Sam smiled sarcastically. "No need."

The barn was quiet as she marched toward the tack room to grab Ace's bridle, saddle, and saddle blanket. She emerged from the room and stormed past Jake, avoiding his eyes.

The musical harmony of the grazing horses and the humming crickets would've been a peaceful enough sound to keep her occupied while tacking up Ace. But Jake had to fill it with his voice. "When will you ever learn that some things are just out of your hands, Sam?"

Sam stared at Ace, concentrating on her work as Jake slowly came closer. "Blackie—,"

"The Phantom!" Sam practically screamed his name. "The Phantom, The Phantom, The Phantom. Say that a million and one times until you get his name into your stupid little head, Jake. Because I hate it when you call him that." Her heart was racing so fast, she thought it would crash through her chest. Tears spilled onto her cheeks, slowly but surely. "When are _you_ going to stop treating me like a child? Or…a pest that you can just brush aside whenever you get annoyed by it? If you're so annoyed by me, _Jake_, then why did you kiss me?" The words stuck in her throat. She couldn't stop the sobs from tearing out of her as she cried harder.

Jake wrapped her in a hug and held her for a long time. She cried into his shirt, until it seemed like her eyes ran out of tears. But he didn't let go. "I kissed you because I love you, Sam. I didn't want you to come with me to the secret valley because I love you. Everything I've done, is because I love you. And I treated you like a child because it seems like every time I turn around, you're getting into trouble. I feel protective of you."

Sam finally found her voice. "I know I can be an idiot sometimes. Sometimes I listen to my heart and not my head, but, can you please just hold back? I'm fifteen now. I'm _not_ a child and I don't want to be treated like one."

"I'll try," he mumbled. "Starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sam asked calmly.

She felt his chest rise and fall against her cheek with a sigh, before he answered her. "Tonight… I need you to follow my instructions," he said firmly.

"Why? I thought we were just going to see if the treasure was there, or if it was just a legend."

"Well, if we're lucky."

"Lucky?" Sam moved her head from his chest and stared at him. "What do you mean, Jake?"

His eyes danced intensely in the darkness. "They're dangerous."

"Who?"

"The rustlers."

Her eyes grew wide. She forgot that they were after it as well. "How dangerous?"

But he didn't have to answer. Her pulse quickened faster than ever before, imagining it. Even the crickets must have known her fear as their chirps grew eerie.

"Promise me you'll listen," Jake reminded her. "Everything I say."

"Promise," Sam answered.

Her mind churned, anticipating the horror that lay ahead.

**AN: Review, please! The more people review, the faster I'll post my next to last chapter! The next chapter is going to be sweet...you'll love it! **

**Also...somehow part of my 1st chapter got cut off, so i posted the second part. Incase you were confussled. **


	9. Guess Again

Sam stood at the mouth of the tunnel to the Phantom's secret valley; a knot of fear tangling at the pit of her stomach. She clenched Ace's reins tightly in her fist, rolling the leather across her palm as she contemplated. Until now, she hadn't really ever been this scared.

Okay—except when Jake had only been inches from my lips. That was down-right terrifying. And this was pretty close.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked Sam gently. His tone was warm and understanding—totally unlike him. He hardly ever showed how he felt, even in the smallest ways.

Sam felt the anxious tears welling in eyes, but she refused to cry. They had to save her horse.

The words flashed in her head like a broken dream: black; indescribable. _Your horse? _a voice taunted in her mind. _The Phantom, Blackie…whatever you call him…he's going to think you betray him when you fail to rescue him tonight. _

"Jake," Sam began, her voice shaking with remorse. "Do you promise me he's going to be okay?" She couldn't look at him as she spoke, afraid she'd burst into tears.

As his finger lifted her chin closer to his lips, time slowed down. She felt his breath across her mouth, the erratic pulse in her head, and the confusion of emotions in her chest.

It was all too much. Every detail of every moment that passed seemed too complicated to handle.

Sam didn't pull away yet, only paused to stop moving closer. "The Phantom," she murmured. "We should go."

That was when she took a step back before they'd had a chance to kiss.

Confusion existed in Jake's eyes for a split-second, then it changed to determination. Mounting up on Witch and turning the horse toward the cave entrance, he answered her. "Let's go." He kicked Witch to a gentle jog and Ace followed only steps behind.

* * *

Glittering star clusters, warm summer wind, and restless wild horses—everything was all right.

The Phantom stood tall and proud on a ledge over-looking the assorted breeds of mares—bays, sorrels, appaloosas, and a tiger dun.

Forelocks hung low between their pricked ears, weaved with strings of moonlight.

As Sam's eyes played across the high stretches of mountains crouched around the valley, she remembered that the horses would always be safe here.

"Guess again," Jake's warning tone broke through her contentment, as if reading her mind.

Something broke free inside of her; something that released a whole new level of fear. Her breath caught in her throat, frozen; unable to pass. And as far as she was concerned, she could stop breathing.

Because what she saw was quite parallel to a nightmare.

**AN: Sorry to keep you hanging again. IDK…do you like the chapters that way…or do you think I'm dragging it out too long? Let me know! The next chapter will depend on your opinions. The reason I ended it here was because I have to change something real fast in chapter 7. **

**Anyway, sorry again for the cliffy…unless you like that. I will try to update ASAP. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review PLZ…**


	10. What we missed out on

Rustlers on horseback whooped and hollered as they cascaded through a tunnel across the valley from where Sam and Jake stood.

Sam's mind was in a whirl when Jake spoke to her. "Stay here," he demanded, his stare growing hard beneath his Stetson. Then he set Witch into a full gallop.

The thundering of Witch's hooves and the melancholy chatter of the rustlers drown out the natural peacefulness of the valley. Sam wanted to scream after Jake to come back, but she couldn't find her voice. Her legs shook so hard, she was pretty sure she was incapable of riding.

So, she was stuck. All she could do was force her heavy-with-sleep eyelids to stay open, and watch Jake and Witch's silhouettes become further away from her.

A steady drizzle drummed on her hair, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were only focused on one thing.

_Talking. They were only talking. _Sam tried to convince herself over and over again, seeing Jake and the group of rustlers sitting on horseback in the distance.

As the rain started to pour, the visibility became less and less.

Sam blinked.

And blinked again.

Once more before she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. She could see something dark and hazy coming her way. **(AN: Cliffy part:). Could've cut it off here, but I knew that'd be cruel. Some reviewers wanted me to get on with it a little more. So that's what I'm doing. You're welcome, guys. And thanks for reading. Now…back to the story)**

At first, Sam thought it was Jake coming to tell her he'd taken care of the rustlers and they were leaving now.

As if. It _was _a rustler coming, but not for her; for something behind her.

The rustler charged past, taking no notice of the strange girl and horse. Their path was direct; carefully routed. Lasso in hand, heals urging the horse to gallop faster, Sam finally saw what they were after—The Phantom!

Her heart nearly exploded through her chest as she watched the pale figure of her horse paw the air and toss his beautiful mane, challenging his human Opponent.

Sam ran, throwing her arms in the air and yelling. "Blackie! Get outta here!" She knew he'd lose trust in her by acting this way, but his safety was more important that their friendship.

The Phantom's ears pricked to catch her voice, then trotted in one direction, pawed the ground, then broke into a run for the other direction.

The rustler flipped his wrist, rope in hand, sending it shooting toward the Phantom.

"No!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, running faster. She dove for the rope, but somehow, in the tangled confusion of rain, shouts, and rope, it'd ended up around her waist.

Before she could react, she was dragged down, water sloshing around her, mud splashing into her hair. The last she remembered was something hard and sharp knocking against her head.

Then breathing rain water, laying her cheek in the mud.

Then nothing.

* * *

A gunshot woke Sam.

It didn't matter how long she'd been unconscious; only who was shot.

She sat up and realized it was still pouring rain. Her head throbbed and spun with dizziness, but she forced herself to her feet.

The rustlers were galloping away, "empty-handed," but Sam was far from celebrating.

A familiar heap lay motionless on the ground, stained with blood.

Sam ran, rain and tears blinding her path.

"Jake!" Her voice quavered like mad, sticking in her throat. She collapsed onto her knees next to him. "Jake, please don't be dead."

Her sobs burst through her, nearly choking her.

She gently lifted his head, and cradled it in her knees. Drawing her fingertips through his hair, a lightning bolt split the sky.

Sam swallowed, then couldn't help doing it. She pressed her lips against his before thunder shook the desert. "That's for the one we missed out on earlier," she whispered, beginning to stroke his hair again.

Then everything tunneled to blackness once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry to keep you waiting:( I promise...The final chapter of this story will be up soon! Just pleeeeese be paitient! I will post it next week on Saturday morning. In the mean time, I'm posting the preface. **

Strong arms lifted Sam from the ground, and carried her. A button of the plaid shirt pressed into her forehead, and she shivered against it.

"Dad…"she mumbled. "Jake's hurt."

"It's okay, Baby. They're taking care of him."

The rain hissed like a thousand hornets, and Sam cried into Dad's chest.

**I know it's really, really short. The last chapter is pretty long. Only two more days 'til the ending! **

**U don't have to review, but it would be appreciated;)**


	12. Broken Promises Broken Hearts

**Author's Note: OMG! Final chapter of Secrets!(sniff, sniff)**

** I cannot thank my fans enough…I never would've gotten here in my story if it weren't for you!**

** Love you guys!**

** Reviewer, fave story, fave author, author alert, story alert THANKYOU Real: womd, missprincess13, Wild Cowgirl 16, God'srider, aed12345, j (),horse lover (),RiverBendCowgirl (), Phantom Stallion fan, Winteraeon, cattiedanty, Jinx0993, PhantomStallionCrazzy, halo62, HystericalMess, maxrider96, daylight at midnight, Mistygurl101, Sam fan (), ForeverTwilight520, Jess (), waltertheweeniedog, Fancy Girl Haflinger, quarterhorseranch, bluerose24, stormy (),mia (),Hanner Nanner (),maria (), livandletliv, EDWARDCULLEN IS HOT HOT, wolflover97, Anahoney, HRS-LVR-12, just999, dolphins20, coon hunter (),Charlie's Charming Angels, hotpinkkindagirl23, ami (),orgncwgrl, Millie ()**

**Sorry if I forgot someone or put your name on there twice. Please enjoy the last chapter…**

Puddles of golden light flickered around her head.

A flurry of worried voices buzzed in her ears.

Blanket after blanket was wrapped around her shivering body, but Sam still didn't wake.

"Why is she shivering like that?" Dallas asked.

"Doctor said it's most likely a fever. She was out in the pouring rain for God-knows-how-long," Gram answered. She passed up and down the living room, frown lines creasing her forehead.

"So what did he say?" Dad questioned. He sat next to Sam on the sofa, holding her hand.

"Who, Jake or the doctor?" Gram asked.

"Jake…" Sam whispered in her unconsciousness.

Everyone in the room paused to stare at Sam, as if she'd say something else, but she didn't.

"Both," Dad answered.

"Well, the Doctor said he can't come all the way out here, especially in this weather."

Dad's chest fell with a heavy sigh.

"The radio's saying power's out everywhere!" Bryanna yelled from the kitchen.

"Everywhere?" he asked.

"In Darton."

Dad's voice suddenly rose in frustration. "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do in the mean time?" he roared. "Wait for Sam to freeze to death in her own house?"

"Wyatt!" Gram yelled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and squeezed Sam's icy had tighter. "Well, what did Jake say?"

Gram's face tightened and her lip quivered as if she was about to cry. "He said, 'Tell Sam I'm sorry. Sorry for breaking my promise. And even more for breaking her heart."

A deadly-still silence fell over the room. They all knew without saying so what it meant—Jake thought he was going to die.

Everybody gathered around Sam; hoping…praying, that somehow their girl would be okay.

In Sam's dream, flowers and memorabilia littered the area around a coffin. Becoming aware the only breath that filled the room was her own, she looked around.

The pew in the church didn't seat other people; only statues graved to resemble them. Their eyes, their lips, their arms…everything was stone but the tears that ran down their cheeks.

Sam was crying now too, pushing her way past the statues to get the coffin.

Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. Slowly, she watched in horror as her fingertips morphed from flesh to stone, working its way through her hand and up her arm.

She had to reach the coffin.

Staggering, tripping, then falling, she climbed to her feet and fought against the new form her body was trying to take.

Sam stumbled to the ground at the front of the church as the whole bottom half of her was now a statue. Quickly, with trembling hands, she lifted the lid of the coffin.

With one last breath in her lungs, she gasped at the body lying there; mauled with blood, bullet holes in the chest, head and shoulders.

"No…" she mumbled. "He can't be dead."

"Jake's okay, Sweetheart," Gram whispered.

Sam tried to awake; she knew she was dreaming, but her eyelids were too heavy.

"What's her temperature?" Dad said.

"Ninety-nine point four," Gram sighed. "Her fever's broke."

Sounds of relief filled the room, and Sam felt her body finally relax. It'd been only a couple of days, but it felt like a lifetime ago, since she'd been completely careless. How could everything go wrong in just forty-eight hours?

"What happened to the rustlers?" she asked with her eyes still closed. "Did they get away?"

Nobody answered her.

"Well, did they?" she demanded.

Gram sighed again. "Yeah. They did."

Sam's chest felt heavy, like a boulder was perched on top of it.

"But the police are doing everything they can to track them."

Her mind acted as a projector—displaying images of the night's events. She could see Witch galloping toward the rustlers. She could see Jake's body lock as it took the bullet, then fall to the ground. And she could see the Phantom prancing; throwing his silver mane in torrents toward the black sky.

The rope wrapped around her waist, pulling her to the canyon floor.

Sam shuddered at the memory.

"Do you want something, honey?" Bryanna was by her side now, looking down at her with worry.

"Jake," she said simply. "I wanna see him."

Once again, the room fell silent.

"Why can't I?" Sam asked.

"He's in pretty bad shape," Dad hesitated.

Sam shook her head, as if that would help erase it. "It's my fault," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blackie."

She didn't mean to call him that. It felt as though the name was suspended on her lips.

"The Phantom…he's so important to me. And Jake knows that. If I didn't make such a big deal over my horse all the time, Jake would be okay."

"It's not your fault."

She wasn't sure who'd said it, but it didn't really matter. She knew it was.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked again.

"Want me to drive her?" Dad said.

He took the deadly silence as 'yes.'

Keys jingling, boots crunching on gravel, doors slammed, Sam prepared herself for a long, quiet ride.

Jake was okay, Sam realized with a sigh as she entered the early-morning sun-painted hospital room. She pulled up a chair at his bedside.

She wished she had a camera. If she had a picture of him looking like he did now, she'd be able to black mail him into doing anything she wanted, later on.

Trying to stifle her mean thought, she called his name. "Jake? Jake, can you hear me?"

He didn't show any sign of consciousness. He almost looked…

Tears prickled in her eyes. She couldn't think like that.

"I—," she sniffed. "Jake, I have a few questions but…I guess I'll have to wait until you're awake."

Sam's eyes leaped around the room. There wasn't anything interesting enough to keep her occupied—a beeping monitor, hanging stethoscope, poster on the wall, that said 'Tell Us How You're Feeling,' with a scale going from a smiley face to a frowning face.

_How about bored face?_ Sam asked in her mind.

She looked beside her, where a Star Wars book sat on a table. As she leafed through the pages, she wondered if it was Jake's. He didn't seem like the Star Wars type, but still…he had to have something to do while he was awake.

Or perhaps he hadn't woken up yet, she thought with a gasp.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she watched him lay motionless on the bed. What if he never did?

Life without Jake. She tried to imagine it…

Impossible. He was just too big a part of her life, she decided.

Sam opened to the first page of the Star Wars book and began to read.

Page 2…

Page 3…

She could've sworn she heard something. A groan maybe?

She looked at Jake—nothing.

Page 4…

5…

6…

7…

"Ask me." Something eerie mumbled near her.

Sam looked up from the page. "Huh?"

Jake's lips twitched as he tried to move them, then repeated, "Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Damn it, Brat! Don't make me say it again. You know what."

Sam giggled, and knew if Jake was awake, he'd give her a look that'd make her laugh harder.

"Shut-up," he said.

"Boy," she laughed. "Being hurt sure makes you cranky."

"That's because you're annoying the hell outta me!"

Sam sighed. "Okay," she smiled.

Silence fell over the room.

"Sam?" Jake asked.

"Mmm?"

"Talk."

This time, she sighed heavier. "Jake, I—," she hesitated. "I just…"

"Sam," Jake said slowly, gazing up at her with his mustang eyes. "You can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Why did you do it, Jake? Try to save the Phantom?" She watched her hands, shaking in her lap.

"Sam-,"

"You could've been killed!" Tears streaked her face as she looked up in fury. "You realize that bullet could've pierced your heart? And all you care about is my horse…"

Sam burst into tears. "My stupid horse, Jake. You—you know how important he is to me?"

"Very."

"Very," she repeated, nodding. "Very. But, he's absolutely _nothing_ compared to you. How selfish can you be? I might have lost you so you could save him?"

"Sam!"

"I never would've looked at him the same. I never would've looked in the mirror the same. God, Jake. How could you do that to me?"

"Sam!" He grabbed her shaking hand and squeezed it.

His brown eyes caught her blue ones; holding them, never letting them go.

"It would've broken my heart, Jake." She shook her head trying to blink away the tears.

Neither of them spoke for a long time.

At first, Sam wondered if he fell asleep, because he'd closed his eyes again.

But finally, he said something. "I'm sorry. I know—I know I shouldn't of done it. But… somehow, I felt responsible for the Phantom. Like he was a part of you, or something.

"Remember when you came back from your accident that summer? And I told you that I'd promised God I'd keep you safe?"

Sam nodded.

"I broke that promise."

"Jake…I'm perfectly okay…" she tried to assure him.

"No, Sam! You're not!" he shouted. "Look at you…bruises on your arms, and"—he touched her cheek—"look at that awful mark on your head."

Jake carefully scooped up a wing of her hair, combed it through his fingers, then put it in place behind her ear.

Sam tried to ignore his gesture, but she couldn't. Suddenly, her heart jumped up to her throat, and the words she'd wanted to say before were soon forgotten.

Jake continued. "And I can't even begin to imagine what's under your shirt."

"My—my _what_?"

She could talk now, loud and clear. Then she froze again. What did he mean?

"Don't flatter yourself, Brat," Jake said, and Sam could've sworn he was fighting a smile. "I mean where the rope cut you and dragged you down. That probably hurts a whole lot."

"Darn right, it does!" Sam yelled. "That stupid rustler probably gave me a scar."

"Excuse me," a nurse poked her head in the door. "Is everything all right in here? I heard shouting."

Sam looked at Jake, waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah. We're fine," he said.

"Is it okay if I take your temperature real quick, Mr. Ely?"

"No. I think you should come back in a little while."

"It's all right," Sam said. "I can leave."

Jake gave her a look that said he'd kill her later if she as much took a step out of this room. Perhaps he had something more he wanted to say.

"Oh, this will only take a second, Dear. You can stay if you'd like."

"Well, actually, my Dad's waiting for me. I'll just be going."

He wasn't really. She just hoped Dad would want to leave early so she wouldn't have to sit through any more mushy talk with Jake.

She leapt up from her chair, but not soon enough for Jake to not catch her arm. His iron-grip yanked her closer to him than she was before. "Samantha, you drive me _crazy_."

Sam smiled at him, then said, "It's my job."

Sam was in the shower when the phone rang. Being the only one home, she stepped out of the tub with soapy hair, threw on jeans and a flannel shirt, and rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Samantha?" A female voice said on the other end. "This is Mrs. Ely."

_Oh no!_ Sam thought. What if she'd failed the History exam and ended up with a C in the class? "Uh…about that exam, I didn't really have a lot of study time…"

"Samantha, relax. This has nothing to do with your final exam. Although your score did impress me—96%! You really did a great job on that final essay question."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled, but inside, she was jumping up and down.

"I wanted to call and warn you that Jake's coming over."

"Jake? But he's—,"

"I know. Believe me honey, I know. But I also know my own son. And he refuses to miss riding whenever he can get away with it. He's too stubborn for his own good."

"Tell me about it," Sam said, thinking back to when he told her he was going to save the Phantom, no matter what.

A clatter of hooves on the driveway outside meant that Jake had arrived.

"Well, thanks for calling, Mrs. Ely. But I think Jake's here."

"Good luck," she said. "Bye."

Sam hung up, then stared at the phone for a couple moments. She didn't want to talk to Jake. He was probably mad at her for walking out of the hospital earlier. She wished she could hide somewhere, and pretend she wasn't home. But she knew that'd be rude.

She sprinted to the door, barefooted, and didn't bother pulling on her boots before heading out.

Sam found Jake leaning on the porch rail with his arms crossed, and his hat placed low on his brow.

She didn't speak. If he had something to say, he'd better say it.

He did. Sooner than she expected.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked in a low voice.

Sam was confused. "How did you know? You were unconscious."

Jake chuckled. "I guess not."

Her cheek turned crimson, and she was thankful it was dark out so he wouldn't

see. "I thought I'd lost you," she answered.

That was all she could say, Sam decided. Because that was the truth. Besides, she was a lousy liar.

Jake didn't say anything else.

As the night air grew steadily cooler, Sam became more tired. Nothing sounded more appealing right now than a mug of hot cocoa, a good book, and a warm bed. She shivered just thinking about it.

Sam stole a glance at her light-up watch—9:30.

Bed time.

"I'm gonna turn a couple horses out to the pasture for the night," she concluded, then strode up the yard, moonlight guiding her steps.

She heard Jake at her heal, so she purposely slowed down to let him catch up.

"Are you mad?" She asked him. "About me leaving the hospital?"

Jake shrugged.

Of course. No straight-forward answer from a cowboy.

The rest of the walk to the barn was only filled by the sound of crickets. Sam didn't see any point in asking Jake anymore questions.

Ace greeted her with a joyful whinny and nibble at her shoulder.

"Hey, boy," she sang, smiling and rubbing his muzzle. "Ready to go out to the pasture with all your buddies?"

She slipped a halter over his head, and turned him loose to the 10 acres of grass, indigo from the fading light. She watched him as he nipped at the other horse's haunches, urging them to join him.

Sam sighed. With life this good, why shouldn't she be happy?

Then she remembered.

"Jake?" Sam asked the dark silhouette beside her. "Was there a treasure in the secret valley?"

"Of course."

"What?" she asked, her eyes growing wider.

"You see, one day, in Clara's dinner, I heard these men talking about this amazing treasure inside a hidden place—a mustang hideout. Of course it was a ledged, they'd heard from someone.

"I thought they were talking about a _real_ treasure. You know, diamonds and gold and all that. So anyway, I asked Dallas about it, and he told me the same thing about a legendary treasure. I knew the Phantom's heard would be in danger if they ever went looking for it.

"But anyway, long story short, the actual legendary treasure they were looking for wasn't gold at all. It was the Phantom."

Jake paused, allowing Sam to take it all in.

"I heard those guys saying the treasure was protecting something. And I thought the treasure was protecting the Phantom. By keeping him there in the valley, guarding it.

"But I guess they were talking about the Phantom protecting the valley.

"Way I see it though; you're the one protecting Blackie and the valley. I mean, how many times have you saved him?"

Silence.

Except for the crickets.

Then she felt Jake's warm breath against her ear. "So, Brat. I guess that makes you the treasure. The one that's keeping Blackie safe."

"The Phantom," she corrected him, smiling.

"Yeah," Jake whispered. "The Phantom."

Sam's mind wandered back to the valley. It used to be a place where the horses were safe. Where they could escape approaching danger and hide out all winter. She wondered what would happen now, since a lot of people knew about it.

Sputtering water, and freezing cold, Sam spun around to glare at a grinning Jake, who'd just dumped a bucket of cold water over her head.

He ran away, laughing. "You can thank me later for getting that shampoo out of your hair."

"Just, because you had a bullet through your shoulder, doesn't mean you're not going to get it, Jake Ely!" Sam yelled after him.

**AN: I'm sad this fan fiction's over. Lol. You guys have been great fans and reviewers. You guys are the best! God bless and keep reading Icanterbareback stories. **

** Dear Sam is also written by me. It'd be awesome if you read it. Thanks, everyone…**


End file.
